Victory
by glitterpop
Summary: LJ ONESHOT. "The second Lily Evans saw the look on her boyfriend's face, she knew she was in trouble." In which, Lily uses various tricks to persuade James. Short. Fluffy.


**Victory**

* * *

The second Lily Evans saw the look on her boyfriend's face, she knew she was in trouble. Deep trouble, the below sea-level kind.

In her defense, she had been up all night studying for her dratted Transfiguration exam. How was she supposed to predict that she'd end up sleeping right through the biggest Quidditch match of the season and, circumstantially, the very match she had sworn up and down she would attend?

More importantly, why hadn't anyone woken her up? Surely they figured that, as girlfriend of the Gryffindor team's Quidditch Captain and star chaser, she would be attending? Some mates she had. Traitors, the lot of them!

In all honesty, it took a lot to get the generally easy-going James Potter mad, especially when it came to Lily, but if the full-fledged glower the Quidditch Captain sent her way when the team piled into the Common Room for the victory party was any indication, James was thoroughly steamed at her.

"I'd steer clear if I were you," Sirius said, much too genially for someone whose best mate was off sulking in the corner. "He didn't even do a victory lap around the pitch."

"What's he got to be so bloody angry about?" Lily muttered, annoyed. "I fell asleep!"

Was she really going to be crucified for the involuntary functions of her own body? It was madness!

Sirius took another sip of Butterbeer and shrugged. "He says you promised. 'Says you're his good luck charm or something."

Lily huffed. "Well, we won, didn't we?"

"It's the principle of the thing," Remus interjected. "You're the only support he really cares about. You know how he gets about these things."

She did indeed. If there was one thing James Potter was famous for, it was his unceasing loyalty to all those close to him. His brand of loyalty, however, regarded promises as something scared.

Lily frowned. Now she felt guilty. Great.

"Chin up, lovey! It's a party," cooed Marlene, who had tottered over to where Lily and the Marauders were standing with a goofy, Butterbeer-enhanced grin on her face.

"You're on my bad list," Lily said. "I'm holding you responsible if James breaks up with me."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Merlin, Evans! You don't honestly think he'd break up with you? He's mad, but he's not _that_ mad!"

"Right-o, James worships the ground you walk on, Lily-dear," Marlene said before offering Lily a sip of her drink, which she politely declined.

"Well," Lily said, slightly appeased, "you could have woken me up!"

"I tried! You threatened to hex me bald!" She fingered her hair as if frightened Lily would act on her threat.

Lily blushed. "Oh...er...did I?" Come to think of it, she vaguely remembered muttering a few choice words when Marlene had started jumping on her bed, but she'd thought she was dreaming at the time.

"Honestly," Marlene huffed, "just go over there and snog his brains out. Trust me, he'll forget all about it."

"She makes a fair point," conceded Peter, who had sprung up out of nowhere. Lily nearly jumped a foot in the air in surprise, but covered it up by pretending to shift her weight from one foot to the other. If the tell-tale smirk on Sirius's face was any indication, her cover-up had failed.

"Oh Merlin! Fine! I'll go talk to him! But I'm not 'snogging his brains out' in front of the entire Common Room!"

With much prodding on Marlene and the Marauders' part, Lily managed to make it over to the scarlet couch where James was reclining, pretending to listen to Theodore Wood's "thrilling" account of a spectacular save he had made during the game. Thankfully, it only took a minimal amount of significant looks in order to make Wood scamper off for a refill. James stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Hi, James." She grabbed his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "How's my favorite Quidditch Captain?"

"I bloody well better be your only Quidditch Captain," he muttered darkly, barely sparing her a glance.

"Well, I don't know. Davies looks awfully fit in his Quidditch gear," she joked.

James fixed her with a glare. Obviously, it was going to take a lot more than mere humor to crack his stormy demeanor.

Lily pouted, using her startling green eyes to their full advantage. His glare faltered, but he seemed determined to stay angry. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, James. I fell asleep and my traitor roommates never bothered to wake me up." It was a bit of lie, taking into account Marlene's efforts, but it wasn't too much of a stretch, Lily reasoned.

James remained silent, but he was no longer glaring, which was a good sign. However, she was going to have to push him a little further in order to make real progress.

Forgetting about her previous vows, Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips to his jaw. "Don't be angry with me." She kissed his cheek, his forehead, and the corner of his mouth, trying to keep the smirk off her face when she heard his breath hitch.

Despite the initial show of cracking, James was holding up rather well. Consequently, Lily slid her arms around his middle, stepping in to his warm body. The cherry on top, of course was when she took his lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

This was too much for James. He was, after all, only male. Muttering darkly about "bloody seductress girlfriends" and how they were going to be the death of him, he promptly pulled her body up against his and began snogging her senseless.

Lily, needless to say, responded with ample enthusiasm and thoroughly enjoyed herself for a few golden moments, utterly delighted with the many fantastic things her boyfriend could do with his tongue. She would have been content to stay there, pressed up against James with his hands gripping her waist as he kissed her and kissed her, if not for the chorus of catcalls and whistles that broke out among the Common Room.

Bloody Sirius Black. Bloody Marlene. Thankfully, the room's attention was diverted when Peter fell over backwards out of his chair.

They broke apart breathlessly and Lily kissed him one last time on the cheek for good measure. "Are you still mad?"

James grinned his infectious, crooked smile and shook his head in disbelief. "I can honestly say that I can't remember what I was mad about."

"Victory!" Lily triumphed, doing a little spin for effect. When he fixed her with a look she quickly added, "for Gryffindor!"

James chuckled before pulling her down onto the couch with him and onto his lap. Lily nestled herself against his chest, feeling quite satisfied with the turn of events.

"Now then," James said, "what's this I hear about Davies looking good in Quidditch gear?"

_El final._

* * *

Reviewers are adored.


End file.
